


Just another Story

by Dudette_Mal



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudette_Mal/pseuds/Dudette_Mal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just the start of something, he wanted to be lasting.<br/>(Just in case anyone wonders what I write when I'm not uploading anything at all.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just another Story

He smelled coffee. 

Terra threw the wet towel into the laundry basket and stepped onto the floor. He didn’t care for tying a towel around his waist. His lover had seen it all before after all. Felt it all.

When he reached the kitchen, he leaned down, pressing a soft kiss on these lips. These addicting lips that attracted him whenever they moved. These perfect lips that felt so amazing to kiss. The taste of the coffee still lingering on them. He almost detested coffee for a moment for staining the indefinable but blissful, enchanting flavour of these lips.

The greyish blue eyes were closed, one hand in his hair, pulling him closer. His own eyes open, registering every small motion on his lover’s face. This sinful angelic body. He could feel his heart brutally pounding in his chest, was able to hear it pound. 

Then he gave in, giving his paramour the violence in the kiss he desired, desperate to please with every single action. His thoughts slipped back into the memories of the last night, how these perfect hands had felt on his body, how the voice had sounded screaming his name, how the lithe body had felt beneath him… 

Small droplets fell from his hair, teasingly tickling down his lover’s throat. The kiss ended, but not the feeling. His nightly companion panted slightly. The body pressed between him and the kitchen’s worktop. Licking away the drops with his tongue, hearing him gasp. 

This beautiful voice. His hands wandered, up the detested shirt that hid the flawless, gorgeous skin. Why was his paramour clothed anyway? He started to button down the hated shirt, bit by bit exposing more skin. Kissing down the skin. On his lover’s face a rosy blush. 

He wanted more.

He needed more.

His hands steadily moved further down, reaching the last button, shirt slipping down the shoulders, but still covering a bit of his pristine looking body. He scowled softly. Too much of this snowy body.

He was up again, pressing a demanding kiss on these irresistible pinkish lips. He was addicted. He felt crazy about him. Screw him, he indeed was. ‘Not enough, not enough’, his mind seemed to chant. 

His hands wandered down again, working on the soft black dress pants now. His body anticipating what was coming next, what was already happening, what he would be able to feel in just a short while. And he could feel his lover did too.

A mobile vibrating in the annoying pants, he didn’t care. His paramour did though. As soon as it started to ring. „I have to go to work,” he could hear him panting. ‘Work, work, work?’ rang through his mind. He had to have voiced it aloud. „Yeah, I have a real job as well.” His lover’s shirt wound up at his shoulders again. He closed his belt and the buttons of his shirt.

„But you are an author… is that not a real job?” He just shook his head with a weird smile, the soft black locks framing the handsome face. He still felt like his world was breaking down. „Cecil?” he asked confused as his lover passed him. 

His paramour looked up from his bootlaces. „What’s it?” He was not sure when he had made his way to the floor anyway. He sat down next to his lover pressing a light kiss on these lips.

„Let us build a scene tonight as well?” His lover blushed slightly, but then pulled out a notebook and a pen. Scribbling something on a page, carefully ripping it out.

Then he held it out for him. „Fine, but my flat.” He looked like he wanted to say some more, but held his tongue. Terence just took it eagerly out of these gentle hands. Smiling happily at him. His paramour shifted slightly uncomfortable, before reaching for the doorknob. „I’m sorry for just helping myself on your fridge.” 

He shook his head. How could his lover just be so adorable? „No problem~! I will be there, have a fantastic day, Cecil!” He felt like his heart would burst with happiness just thinking about the evening.

„You too”, he answered almost nonchalant and pulled the door close behind himself. 

Terrance felt giddy. Absolutely giddy. Utterly and completely giddy. He let himself fall onto the wooden floor. A soft smile on his lips. When did he have a lover that made him feel like this the last time? It had been far too long. 

He raised the small piece of paper. His eyes danced over the small, neat script. So different. So beautiful. How could a person even write like this? His smile widened slightly and he closed his eyes. His whole body was still tingling.

He heard the phone ringing. Once. Twice. Trice. Answerphone. „Terra, Mike here, when you get this message, please call me back. It’s about the show on Sunday.” He heard the peep that announced the end of the message. And wondered. Why would Mike call because of it? He never had called because of any other. 

Slowly his mind caught up with the happenings of yesterday. Right, because of that. Had turned out pretty perfect though.

He opened his eyes again, looking at the writing and froze. Cecil had written a different name over the address. A different name. He sat up in surprise, a finger tracing the name carefully, standing up, looking with his eyes for his mobile. Quickly scouting it, jumping on his feet and grabbing it, immediately starting to look for a certain number. 

When he finally found what he was looking for, he stopped, hesitating for a moment. It would be intruding in Cecil’s privacy after all. But then he dialled. 

His eyes trained on the mirror his lips forcing a smile. „Hi, Terra here, can I ask you about somebody? Are you working?” He paused listening to the person on the other end. Then nodded softly while making an affirming sound. „Yeah, I know, but thanks. The name is Levi Mueller”, he said tracing the wonderful script and then read the rest of the paper out aloud as well. He listened closely and then made an affirming sound. „But there is nothing... dangerous about this person?” He laughed softly. „Yeah, thanks a lot, Al! I’m not that old. Until Saturday? ... Great! Bye!” He put the phone back with an unmindful smile and stepped into his bedroom. 

As soon as his gaze fell on the rumpled sheets, his thoughts slipped back to Cecil. He shook himself out of the thoughts and opened his too big and too stuffed closet. He couldn’t shake the feeling that his clothes would actually fit in quite nicely when he would fold them correctly or at all, but he knew he was too lazy for a new organization. So no need to start now. No need to start ever. 

He pulled out some plain black boxers and pulled them over. He blinked softly and pondered, what should he wear today? He pulled out his favourite dark blue jeans and an azure blue shirt that had almost the same colour his eyes had. He brushed though his golden locks with his hand and threw an assessing look into the mirror. This didn’t look half bad. He smiled softly. His eyes sparkling brightly. Yes, this would do.

He tapped over the floor. What next? Mike. He grabbed the phone and dialled his number out of his memory. And waited. 

But not for long. „Terra, how are you?” Mike answered his phone worried. „I had no idea you would go for such drastic measures!” 

„I’m fine”, he answered happily with a smile on his lips. „I’m completely fine! Better than fine even, how are you?”

Mike seemed slightly perplexed or at least sounded like it when he replied, „Fine… What happened? Did you meet Cecil afterwards again? How was he?”

Terra nodded and made an affirming sound. „He’s so adorable! He apologized and enquired whether I was fine. So no bad blood between the two of us.” 

He thought he heard Mike sighing. „For a second I thought you two had sex. Geez, I’m happy I don’t have this mess to pick up.” He probably had sighed in relief then. 

Terra pondered for a second about the meaning behind Mike’s choice of words, but settled for asking. „What do you mean? Why would that have been a mess to pick up?” He decided that it would be better to conceal that he had indeed had an amorous tête-à-tête with Cecil.

There was a moment of silence on the other side. „Because he isn’t sleeping enough as it is, Terra, depriving him of more could cause illnesses or worse.” He kept silence as to what the more was. 

„Wouldn't a lover do him some good then?” he inquired softly, „You know somebody who would take care of him?”

Mike laughed quietly. „He would never allow that, Terra, he has to work. He isn’t comfortable with just living a… future made for him. He had to fight too much for that already.” He heard Mike signing something and remembered that he had to be at work at this hour as well. „I offered once to pay his debt for him, he’s a friend of mine after all, but he refused. Terra, he was angry at me for asking.”

Terra blinked slowly. Debt? That was the first time he heard of it. But it made sense. Kind of at least. „Why didn’t you just pay it? I mean it would solve some problems for you as well, right?”

„I could forget seeing him as a friend then”, answered Mike, without spending a single thought on what he said. Then he realized it. „You don’t know him like I do. He would do whatever I asked of him, it wouldn’t matter what it would be, in the desperate try to smooth the debt between us out, it wouldn’t be a friendship anymore. I am too egoistical to lose a friend because I try to do the right thing.” He stopped. „I’m talking too much.” 

„No, no, you aren’t,” Terra quickly disagreed with him. He needed to know. He wanted to at least. So badly. „Please, tell me more”, he practically purred. Knowing Mike wouldn’t mind. Because Mike was as straight as one could possibly be. 

Against his expectations, Mike spluttered slightly. „Terence!” He reprimanded, „You are—Fine. Cecile is…” He stopped. „The whole situation is so complicated I don’t even know how to explain. He is too complicated to explain. Just… know that he is a lot more innocent than you might expect because of his novels.”

Right. Innocent. He surely would have realized that last night. But Mike couldn’t know that. „I don’t think anyone could write like that without at least having dirty thoughts.” This exclamation must have been safe enough.

„I don’t say that he… you’ve never read what he writes when he isn’t under pressure. You won’t understand, but I can’t very well give you his stories. I can’t help you. If you’re really interested you need to find out on your own, Terra…” He heard Mike taking a deep breath, „Just know that Cecil is—has been adoring you since the very beginning. And I mean your start not your first meeting.”

Terra blinked. Even before they had met? Mike had known him that long? „I see…” He was probably some sort of… celebrity crush then. That was just dandy. The first person he had fallen for in such a long time, one he had thought might love him back… Now he felt like crying.

„Terra?” Mike asked gently, „What’s up?” He fell silent for a moment, waiting for a reply, but none came. „It’s not like you to suddenly fall silent, Terra.” 

Terrance forced a smile and answered only when his face believed it. „Oh? Are you worried about me, Mikey? No need!” His voice was upbeat once more, the feelings weren’t there right now though. But they would be. He was sure of that. 

He could actually hear Mike’s grin when he responded, „Whoever said I was worried about you? So, the show stays in place. I need to read some more now. Have a great day, Terra.” 

„Yeah, you too.” When Mike terminated the call, he groaned slightly. „What to do…?” he mumbled softly in the gentle silence of his flat. No answer, not that he had expected it. 

He didn’t feel like writing. Not in the least. He wanted—He wanted it to be evening, to know what the deal about Cecil was, he wanted Cecil to fall for him, he wanted movement. But for now there was nothing he could do, because everything he could do was waiting. It was the time of the day, almost everyone he knew was at work. Or asleep. 

His thoughts were racing. In circles. Thinking about a plan. Not even a single one popped up in his mind. 

He wandered through his flat. He was bored. Alone. Bored. Without a task and did he mention bored? Terra sighed gently. Stopping for a moment, throwing a quick gaze at his laptop and the papers lying next to it. He actually should work on the manuscript… But without inspiration? That would be hard…

He sat down in front of the laptop, not even caring to turn it on. It wasn’t the right feel to write a story, but he should have some handwritten scripts to type down here… Could his day possibly be any more boring? Couldn’t… couldn’t he try following a detective or something to get inspiration for a novel? Just something… more exciting than typing down pages worth of stories into a soulless device that wouldn’t even catch the meaning behind his words in a few hundred years… 

He shook his head and started to sort the pages. Seemingly no. Only if he wanted to be even more bored. His gaze wandered to his phone. He checked his mobile. He decided that he should get some food before starting. 

He sat back down. A spoonful of fruits, cereals and coconut milk yoghurt in his mouth when he turned the laptop on. The desktop flickered to life. A sigh, a ruffling of paper and the gentle typing noise filling the flat. 

The painfully empty flat. 

***

Terrance wasn’t always bored. In contradiction, mostly he loved the life he lived. Loved living. Loved interacting. „Who are you meeting up with, Terra?” 

„Whoever said I was meeting up with someone?” Terra asked and turned another page of the menu. It might be true he was meeting up with Cecil, but Melanie didn’t need to know that. 

The waitress raised an eyebrow. „You’re flipping through the menu. I know you know the menu inside out.” She leaned forward over the desk, „Do you think it’s logical to go into a vegan restaurant to get the food? Shouldn’t you… I don’t know get something more universal for the start and jump over your shadow and at least try vegetarian food?” 

Terra shrugged slightly. „Just a hunch”, he mumbled. „Might you be able to give me a recommendation, Melly?” 

She shrugged. „When you’re going to introduce him to some prober vegan food, take your favourites.” A sly smile graced her dark red lips. „Or you could of course always seduce him for dessert and then take him somewhere nice.”

His eyes narrowed. „I want him to fall in love with me, not—“ He stopped talking. „You know my order then, pack it nicely will you?” 

His feet constantly seesawed.

***

Terra wasn’t quite sure whether it was luck when he reached Cecil’s home. It wasn’t exactly the nicest environment, that much was sure. But now he stood in front of Cecil’s door and he didn’t open it, the boxes of food warm his arms, all kinds of his favourites neatly packed into a paper bag. He chewed on his bottom lip.

He knew, he wasn’t early.

He knew, this was the right name and address. 

He knew, how unsure he was and how embarrassing it would be if he was wrong…

Terra took a deep breath, not quite ready to give up, but not quite ready to be persistent. Maybe Cecil found a nicer occupation for the evening. He had almost turned around when another thought shot though his head; What if something had happened? Suddenly he felt petrified. He wanted to make sure Cecil was alright, but on the other side he didn’t want to creep him out.

There were steps on the old stairs leading up to the apartments. He closed his eyes for a moment, hoping that Cecil had maybe just miscalculated the time he would arrive home, but he already knew that was futile. The steps didn’t sound at all like Cecil’s light but decided steps. Suddenly he stood in the dark.

Terra ripped his eyes open, hand quickly finding switch and pressing it. Slowly the light bulbs lit themselves once more. He shivered. It wasn’t that he minded the darkness, not at all, but this district wasn’t known for its low criminality rates. 

At this thought, his gaze jumped back to the stairs. Maybe the grave sounding steps coming closer frightened him, but his rational mind knew, he didn’t need to be. And his rational mind was right. It was always right.

Out of the shadows of the stairs, an old lady, with neat greyish but already somewhat white hair, old but clean clothes and a heavy looking bag of groceries appeared. Terra smiled slightly. As much as he would have loved to offer her a hand, his were full. 

She smiled kindly back, walking past him and stopping at the door next to the one where he stood. „Are you a friend of Levi?” the woman asked as she placed her groceries on the floor and took out her key, slowly opening her door. 

Terra looked at the food he was carrying, lost in thought for a moment. „I like to think so”, he answered when her lock clicked open. 

She nodded once more and looked him directly into the eyes. But for Terra it didn’t seem quite like that. He felt as if he was looked though. Like, there was nothing he could hide. It downright gave him the creeps.   
„Wait a moment then”, she told him and disappeared inside her flat. 

The door fell shut behind her.

And in that moment Terra didn’t know what to think anymore. And that was all he thought about. The feeling still hadn’t left.

***

It wasn’t long after that the door opened once more. Terra still hadn’t moved, he hadn’t been able to. The woman came out of her flat once more, a key in her hand. „I’m sorry to have kept you waiting”, she apologized, her voice still gentle.

Terra’s eyes widened for a short moment, directly afterwards he shook his head lightly. „It was no problem at all, Madame”, he told her. He stepped away from Cecil’s door and let the old lady open the lock. „Thank you very much for helping me”, he thanked her, but then halted. „I am not quite sure it’s good if you open the door for Ce—Levi”, he corrected himself. „Not that I’m not thankful, the food was getting rather hot, but—“

She nodded. „I’m old, not dement, young one”, she told him amused as the key clicked. „But you seem exactly like a person he would befriend with and also honest.” She pushed the door open. „Now in with you,   
Levi will be happy about the food.”

He nodded and with another thankful appreciation of her help, slipped into the small tidy apartment of Cecil. She closed the door behind him and he could hear it getting locked once more. His gaze was all over the place.

In contradiction to his home, Cecil’s was clean, there wasn’t really anything lying around. Shoes were neatly placed in a small shoe cabinet on the side of the entrance floor. He smiled before slipping out of his, making a mental note to place them onto the shelf as soon as his hands were free. The floor itself looked as if it had been vacuumed recently. 

Even though he didn’t know Cecil for long, somehow this tidiness fit to him. He stepped very few steps though the floor to reach the living room. A laptop, placed on a low coffee table shone lightly into the otherwise unlit room. He walked to it and placed the bag of food on the little table and his messenger bag neatly on the couch before he walked back to the door and put his shoes into the cabinet. Afterwards Terra shrugged his jacket of to place it on the coat rack. 

Terra smiled to himself. This whole place smelled like Cecil and he already loved it. His hand touched the couch and for a short moment, he glimpsed at the desktop, but couldn’t quite recognize what Cecil had been doing. He let go of the soft fabric. 

It was so silent that he could hear the soft pellets of water falling down in a room on the left, a sly smile played on his lips. His hand raised to the first button of his shirt and then with the precision of a surgeon opened one after another until the shirt slipped down his shoulders and he hung it over the couch. His undershirt followed tout de suite. Maybe this was blunt, but it wasn’t like he wouldn’t leave Cecil a way out and it also wasn’t like there were things on Cecil’s body he hadn’t seen. With that thought, he opened the button of his trousers and slipped them with his boxer shorts down. Then the socks.

His behaviour probably was not normal, he was well aware of that, but he didn’t really care. Instinct was to thing he should be acting on and this felt oddly right. He smiled. Life should be simple; he should finally stop over thinking and worrying. That wasn’t his place. 

Now, in his birthday suit, his steps were even more silent on the soft floor. He really liked it. Somehow. Oddly. 

He breathed slightly uneven in excitement. With every step closer, but it was a good kind of excitement, he wanted it, wanted to take the steps and be closer and closer. His hand reached the door knop, slowly and silently pressing it down. The misty air made it hard to see Cecil in the shower. 

But he saw him. The beautiful soft black hair sticking to the flawless looking pale skin. He stepped closer, the floor was just slightly slippery. Cecil hadn’t heard him yet, still too caught up with his hair. For a split second, Terra wondered what could have lead it to become that dirty, but he didn’t really care. Because Cecil was there only a few steps away from him, and he was set on touching this alluring skin. He stepped closer, hand reaching for the shower curtain when Cecil’s eyes met his. 

There was surprise clearly visible and there was something like astonishment. „Is it already that late?” he heard Cecil’s melodic voice ask him. 

Terra nodded and slipped to him under the shower. „I was worried…” he mumbled and leaned forward to catch the irresistible lips with a kiss. It was just chaste, just so loving, not speaking of the desire he felt. „I’m glad, you’re alright.” 

Cecil smiled, clearly amused. „Working equals danger in your mind?” he teased and stepped a little bit closer to the shower wall to offer Terra more space. „I’m a mechanic not a detective or something.” 

„I didn’t know that”, Terra defended himself playful. „You never told me, otherwise I would have come for your lunch break and would have shown my favourite restaurant to you.” His hand on Cecil’s forearm, drawing slow circles. He seemed pensive, „I would have leaned in and stolen kisses every chance I would get…” He trailed off, not going for another kiss. Instead, his hand let go off Cecil. „Could you turn around?” 

Cecil seemed unsure, the gaze wavering. But then he nodded. Terra smiled, but it fell away when he realized just how tensed the younger one was when he turned. His eyes narrowed slightly and widened immediately when Cecil tensed even more as Terra grabbed for the shampoo. He was aware of the fact that mere words wouldn’t have helped. And so he acted. 

After leathering his hand with the shampoo, he began to gentle rub it into Cecil’s still dirty hair. „Why are you so tense? I’m not spontaneous going on an intercourse with you without prober lube,” he mumbled gently. The water slowly washed the foam out once more, leaving the dark hair cleaner than before. „Actually why does it look like some of your bones are slightly dislocated?”

„What do you mean?” Cecil asked when Terra’s hands slid down until his hands settled on his back. „Here, do you feel that?” He asked before pressing slowly between his shoulder blades. „Hurts a bit doesn’t it?” He waited for a moment until Cecil nodded, „Well, it shouldn’t. I’ll tend to it later if you want.” And slowly he stopped tensing and relaxed under the gentle, appreciating touch. 

Cecil nodded slightly. „That sounds good…” he answered when he leaned into the gentle touch. Though then he seemed to tense again, „I forgot to go shopping…” 

Terra chuckled gently and pressed a gentle kiss on Cecil’s wet shoulder. „I got some take-outs. Though… I hope you don’t mind eating vegan with me.” His voice was fast in contrast to his hands, which trailed slowly down the slim torso. 

His lover’s voice was amused. „Vegan? I don’t mind vegan. I’d mind meat.” 

Almost carefully, Terra slung his arms around him, thus pulling him into a gentle hug. „I’m falling for you so hard,” he breathed against the pale skin and pressed another kiss on the shoulder. „If I could I would just keep you captive in my arms like this for all eternity…” 

For a moment, Cecil didn’t respond, just leaning into the gentle touch. „You could have everybody,” he then mumbled and turned in the embrace around to face Terra. „Besides we only really met in private yesterday—“

„I had already started to fall for you after our first meeting.” Terra had spoken without thinking. But he meant it.

Cecil smiled at him, adoring, and, for a moment, Terra pressed him closer against him and looked into the sky blue eyes. Then Cecil closed the distance just to press a chaste kiss on Terra’s lips. „Me too…” he mumbled slightly. 

Terra smiled. „Liar”, he answered and pecked on Cecil’s lips, „Mike told me you were crushing on me for longer than that.” He leaned close and whispered into his ear, „But I’m set on making this a steady long term relationship. I don’t just want to be a trophy and get my heart broken.” There was no promise in this exclamation, but hope and his lover was still shivering. „As long as you don’t mind at least.”

Cecil looked at him, surprised. „You…” he mumbled, but then stopped talking and just closed the distance between their lips once more. Terra smiled in the kiss and let his hands wander slightly higher to pull his lover closer. 

Eventually, even though Terra didn’t want this exchange of chaste kisses to end, he did end it. After gently placing a kiss on Cecil’s cheek and then another one, watching his paramour’s beautiful eyes opening once more, he mumbled, „We should probably eat…”

The answer’s felicity lead Terra to blink. „Uh… yeah, we probably should…” So, he took his hand and pressed it, before slowly leading him out of the shower. 

Terra chuckled softly, „I’ll take your speechlessness as compliment, Cecil.” He pulled him close again, before holding him for a moment, just breathing. Feeling.

Feeling how the pellets of water from Cecil’s hair once again ran down his shoulder.

Feeling how Cecil’s breath felt again his skin.

Feeling how fast Cecil’s heartbeat was.

He smiled. Cecil’s arms slid loosely around his wet, naked body, carefully hugging back. And he could hear his heartbeat too. Beating in his ears quickly. Cecil’s lips pressed against his cheek, pulling him back to reality, before he mumbled, „We wanted to grab food.” His voice was a mere whisper against his skin, a slight shiver ran down Terra’s spine. 

„Right…” his answer barely any louder, „Where are the towels?” 

Cecil smiled, clearly amused for a moment. „Just in the shelf behind you, this isn’t as big as your bathroom.” 

Which was somewhat true, Terra though as he turned slowly around, Cecil’s arms only slowly letting him out of the hug, this bathroom was small. If he hadn’t stood as close to Cecil as he had, they might not have fit into the shower together. In his bathroom, things would have been differently. His shower could comfortably fit two persons, then there also was the nicely sized bathing tube. He hummed slightly as he pulled a towel out and turned back to Cecil. Calmly he unfolded it and put it on Cecil’s black hair, the fridge, almost too long dry, hung now into the clear, deep blue eyes. With his thumb, he stroked the fridge out of his lover’s eyes and turned around once more to grab a towel for himself.

***

Cecil sat on the couch next to him, fork in one hand the plate on his lap. They were both comfortable with not striking a conversation or at least Terra was. Cecil looked at him as if he was embarrassed, slightly biting on his lip then mentioning, „You’re staring at me…”

Terra hummed in contentment. „Well, you’re a feast for the eyes”, he responded. 

Cecil’s gaze snapped back to his plate, but Terra could see he was embarrassed. „Thanks…” Cecil mumbled, „I guess? I’m not that good looking though…”

„If you think so, you’re not giving yourself enough credit”, Terra told him with a gentle smile and leaned back against the couch. „You’re gorgeous.” 

He watched the younger person slowly putting the plate on the dinner table. „You too”, Cecil said. „You’re much more handsome than me.” He smiled again, it was just a tiny smile, but it was there and the nervousness was away.

All of the sudden, Cecil’s mobile vibrated and Terra grumbled slightly and slid slightly closer to Cecil. He really didn’t want the mobile to get Cecil’s entire attention again and lead him to go elsewhere. „What did you get?” he asked in a soft try to get the attention back.

„A dare from someone online. Can we make a picture together like this and I put it online? You with glasses and me without?” 

Terra regarded him calmly. „I don’t especially like the way I look with glasses”, he said, his left hand running over the frame.

Cecil opened his mouth and closed it before shaking his head. „You look really sophisticated with them on”, he told him and then sat up straight, „You mean you need glasses? And it’s not just fashionable or to hide your identity?”

„No, it’s not”, Terra responded, slowly slipping the glasses of and offering them to Cecil, „Try them on, you might be surprised.” 

He grinned slightly when Cecil reached for them and slipped them on and the effect was immediate. Cecil squinted his eyes. „Do you even see me like this? You’re short sighted, aren’t you? This is horrible.”

„Yes, I can see you”, Terra answered and gently kissed Cecil, before bringing some space between them, just enough to slip the glasses of Cecil’s and back on his face. „Yes, I am short sighted. But no, this is much better. When I run around too long without glasses or contacts I get a horrible headache.” He leaned back in to plant another chaste kiss on Cecil’s lips. „You could say I do the exact opposite of your idea from earlier, I wear contacts for the pictures taken for the books and also in case I get on television.” 

„I wear glasses especially for that”, Cecil told him with an amused smile, „And nobody on the street ever talked to me about books, nobody on my blog guessed I was making money with writing besides the few persons whom I told… and Mike of course.”

Cecil could feel the calming vibrations of Terra’s laughter as he pulled him into a gentle hug. „It’s an unofficial blog then? Shouldn’t I rather take the glasses off for a picture then?”

He closed his eyes for a moment, hand playing with the hem of Terra’s light shirt. „Stop mocking me. I crushed on your writing not on your celebrity status. You could however write me a story and I’ll upload it.”

Terra’s hand caught his and their fingers entangled, „I’d write you a whole novel…” Cecil looked up to him though his black lashes, before his eyes slowly closed. Terra hummed in contentment.


End file.
